little_lulufandomcom-20200213-history
Little Sew and Sews
Little Sew and Sew is an episode of the Little Lulu Show. It comes after Special Delivery and precedes Tubby's Doll. This is the second time that the West Side Gang appears with a major role, and the same characters from The Little Tornado return, and also featured are Gloria Goode and Alvin Jones. Plot At the start of the episode, Lulu Moppet is walking around her neighbourhood, wondering why it feels deserted. She surmises that everyone must be hiding from some threat, which she learns to be true when she hears crying from behind a bush. She peeks over the bush, and is shocked to find that Gloria Goode and Annie Inch are there, having been ravaged somehow. They then reveal that the "West Side Boys" have returned and struck back. Annie shows what Butch did to her doll when he invaded. Gloria shows the stains on her dress, which Spike (possibly) must have caused when they met. The other two girls get the idea that she can just wash the dress with water, but, as if on cue, Butch and his cronies return and spray her with water from a bucket, causing her to cry even more. Lulu decides that the West Side Gang's leaders (at least) must learn a lesson for their behaviour. Lulu and her friends decide to check on how Tubby and his club, The Fellers, are doing in their clubhouse. However, it turns out that The Fellers are in trouble when their clubhouse gets flooded because the West Side Gang rerouted the waterline through the clubhouse, flooding it. It bursts as Lulu opens the door, and the girls and their boyfriends are suddenly in a pile, drenched. The kids recover quickly, and Tubby says that "those West Side Boys have some nerve flooding (The Fellers's) clubhouse." Lulu then reveals that the West Side Gang's leaders have torn their way into town and done terrible things. Gloria pronounces this moment as the worst day in her life. Lulu and Tubby have a short talk about how to deal with the situation. Lulu wants to beat the West Side Gang's leaders, but Tubby is unsure. Lulu and her friends are walking down the street talking about how to deal with the situation, but their talk is cut short when the West Side Gang's leaders spot them. Lulu and Gloria make their getaway through a hole in the fence, but Annie is caught and begs for her life when Butch makes his way around the corner. When she is asked in regards to their location, Annie tells Butch to search for Lulu and Gloria by going through the main gate, but a goat rams him. Annie escapes through the small hole. Gloria then decides that it is time to sew her dress, but she is told by Annie to throw it out. Lulu and her friends decide to use a nail that was on top of the fence to beat the West Side Gang. Meanwhile, the West Side Gang is trying to cheat Alvin Jones out of ice cream, but Alvin throws his cone into Spike's face and makes a quick getaway. Spike loses his temper and gives chase, but Butch tells him to forget about Alvin for now. The West Side Gang changes their target when the girls taunt them. The girls make their escape through the small hole again, but the West Side Gang, being too big, decides to use a crate pile to climb the fence, ripping their trousers on a nail. Lulu comments on Spike's underpants. She then offers to fix up their trousers, but Butch denies the offer. Lulu then threatens that he will have to show his underpants to the world, thus coercing him to comply. Lulu then sews their trousers to one another instead of fixing their break properly. Tubby and his gang arrive, taking the crate pile route and dodging the nail as per Lulu's warning. As if on cue, the six bomb the West Side Gang's leaders with a water balloon barrage. Butch says, "Uncle!" in his attempt to avoid being hit, but Lulu taunts him ("I think you mean "AUNT!"") and bombs him with the water balloon barrage anyway. Characters *Lulu Moppet *Gloria Goode *Annie Inch *The West Side Gang **Butch **Spike **Mickey *The Fellers **Tubby Tompkins **Iggy Inch **Willie Wilkins *Alvin Jones Trivia *This episode's plotline is similar to that of The Little Tornado Category:Little Lulu Show